


Being Another Pledge

by mothermachinegun



Series: Fratstuck [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frat Party Shenannigans, Frottage, M/M, Marijuana, Stoner Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothermachinegun/pseuds/mothermachinegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You idolize this quiet motherfucker. He knows it. You’d do anything for him.</p><p>With him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Another Pledge

The party was pretty dope.

And not just because you’ve been smoking dope.

It was dope because Kurloz and you were total buds now, and you got to flaunt that in front of everybody. Check this out, motherfuckers. Look who I’m friends with? Yeahhhh. Fucking sweet. Kurloz is just a little bit on the affectionate side, always has his arm slung around your shoulders and he’s always touching you and you really don’t care all that much.

He passes the bowl over and you take a hit from it, he lights it for you like a gentleman and you inhale before passing the piece to Rufioh, who is going to choke on it.

“Motherfuckkkerrrrr,” You loll your head back onto Kurloz’s tan shoulder, and he looks down at you in mild surprise with his brows lofted. “Fucking good bud, dude.”

“I’ll say.” Rufioh comes up from his cloud of smoke, his voice sounding strained as he fights to keep it down in his lungs for the designated five to seven seconds. “Bangarang, dude. Oh, crap,” And then he starts hacking up a lung, bowing his head as he offers to bowl over.

Cronus passes it calmly from Rufioh’s hands into Dirk’s. Jake is stoned into oblivious silence, his eyes wide and staring at something that you can’t exactly see, and he’s got his head on Dirk’s thigh with his glasses askew on his face.

“He done?” Cronus asks, looking down at Jake with a little snort. Dirk has his sunglasses pushed up onto his forehead so he can see in the dim light of the frat house. He rips a hit from the piece before pushing it into the hands of one of the sorority girls who have joined in your fun, her name is… Meenah, you think.

“Oh yes. He’s done.” Dirk pats Jake’s head. Jake starts to giggle uncontrollably, covering his face with his shirt.

You join in on the laughter but you, like Jake, don’t really know what you’re laughing at. Probably something retarded, like always. Kurloz adjusts his arm around you, and you giggle. He smells like incense again, you get a little sense of his natural man scent mingled in with the smell of patchouli and pot, and you take a deep breath of his shirt and then start laughing hysterically in his lap.

He pats your head in a sort of there there, idiot way, and smiles.

“Yo, like, he’s gonna be legit, right?” Meenah passes it along to who you think is her girlfriend, Aranea, who passes it to the girl on her other side, Latula, without partaking. “He seems a little fucked up there.”

“He’ll be fine.” Dirk is still looking down at Jake as he giggles. “Just… got in a bit over his head I think.”

“Where’s your Little?” You can hear Rufioh asked Cronus, nudging him in the side.

“Probably same place as your Big.” Cronus drawls back, taking a long drink from his solo cup and then, in a rather practiced manner, rests his hand against his sternum, takes a breath, and belches.

You applaud it. Meenah promptly lets out a sexual moan and fans herself. “Oh, Cro, baby, that was fuckin’ hot.”

“Get the hell outta here,” He tosses his now empty cup at her, she shrieks with laughter as the last few droplets of PBR shower her. “I’m gonna go find Kanny. He’s probably passed out somewhere.”

“Send Horuss over here if you find him.”

Somehow the weed wound up in your hands again. You take a hit from it and then pass it along.

“I’m fucking. Like. Dude.”

Kurloz looks down at you with a little smile. He then pulls a face, showing you his tongue ring, and you pull a face right back at him. Abruptly he moves to stand up, and Dirk moves to pass him the piece back with a, “You done?”

He waves it off. Keep it going. I’ll be back. And then a thumbs up. Dirk shrugs and passes it again.

You find yourself leaving the circle, Kurloz has one arm around you as he drags you up and away. “Where are we goin’, brosef?”

He doesn’t reply, but that’s normal. Since your initiation you’ve heard him speak only a handful of times, each time in this sexy deep voice and it just makes something in you go _hnngh_. He looks down at you with a little smile across his pierced up mouth and you grin back at him.

You stumble into a dark room. Kurloz’s room. He doesn’t even bother flipping on the lights before he guides you towards his bed and gives you a playful shove, just hard enough to make you sit down on it. You recline against the pillows and take in the scent, intoxicating and warm. His form settles heavily on top of yours and wow he’s kissing you he’s actually doing it.

You’re too high to protest, and your kisses are punctuated with soft giggles and gasps as he holds your face still with both hands and takes your mouth. He rumbles, you croon quietly against his lips.

“You kiss good, bro. Still really fucking gay though.”

“Mhm.” He manages, nodding somewhat before diving back in. His tongue ring rolls against your jaw, your chin, he bites gently at the space beneath your ear. You curl under him, sensation amplified to the max. You’ve got your dial turned up to eleven, and you arch and groan and tense up against him as you stretch out, finding your hands into his wildly curly hair. You breathe.

“I’m not gay, you know that, right?” You pant as he licks your collar, pulling your shirt down to reach it.

“Mhm,” He says again, straddling your waist as he pulls your shirt up, exposing your chest. You look so white and pale next to him, dark tan that you would later learn to be from Turkish ancestry, and he runs his fingers up and down your chest, you hiccup weakly as his cool fingers trace your nipples. Then his head disappears under your shirt and he bites, you gasp and writhe, hands fisting in his hair.

“Kurloz! Dude, ow…” You twitch, trying to urge him out from under the cloth but he’s like a ravenous animal, a leech even, sucking and nipping at everything he can reach. The dial ticks up to twelve. You lay back and feel the sensations move over you in slow waves, and you close your eyes, focusing on breathing and your stiffening cock. He knew he’d get you turned on.

You idolize this quiet motherfucker. He knows it. You’d do anything for him.

With him.

Your fingers wander lazily from his hair, down his neck and onto his shoulders. He doesn’t do any sports, how on earth does this guy manage to be so toned? It’s almost not fair. You’re underdeveloped, bony, out of shape, and it makes you jealous.

Breathe in, breathe out, and you wonder if he can feel your boner as he settles a little more weight onto you. From the little chuckle that escapes him as he bites your hipbone, making you cringe, he can tell. It’s rubbing against his chest, you arch delicately against him and wonder if he’ll help you out again like he did last time.

“…hey, bro, wanna…?”

You don’t even need the finish the sentence, he pulls up and away and grabs a handful of your crotch, maybe a bit too hard, and you gasp in shock as he squeezes, you try to writhe away from the tense grip. You throb, he laughs softly.

“Ow… yo, man, lighten up on the merch,” You oblige him. Kurloz starts to undo your jeans. “’Tuna Jr. needs attention, like, pronto, man. Okay woah bye pants.” You wave them goodbye as he tosses them across the room, your erection straining at your boxers. He starts to do the same, unbuckling his belt and shimmying out of his Tripps, they fall heavily to the floor and then he grabs you by the knees and pulls you forward.

“Kurloz oh my god man ahahaha-” You make a little noise in the back of your throat, trying not to laugh any harder, pulling a pillow with you so you have something to rest your head on. “Dude, like, okay, humor me, hang on-” You adjust yourself a little bit, pulling a couple more pillows up behind you until you have this baller little mountain of pillows and you can recline happily on it.

He positions you between his legs, you feel the warmth of his groin as it presses up against yours. You’re laying flat on your back, he’s sitting, your legs are spread on either side of him.

You breathe. He leans down and kisses your lips, soft and sweet, and then you smile against them before he pulls away.

“You’re a pretty rad guy, you know?”

“Mhm…” He replies softly. You close your eyes and you feel him shuffling around in your boxers, you freeze momentarily as your cock is exposed to the open air. You wrap a hand around its base, toying with it idly now that his hands are gone, and you suddenly feel his dick, warm and fleshy and real, and, without much recognition to your hand, he takes both of your dicks in his bigger hand and strokes them together.

Your toes curl, your thighs tense, you lean your head back with a soft noise. “It’s like…” You murmur weakly, your hand lingering at your crotch. You brush your fingertips against his hand as it moves, going slow and sensual, and you swallow hard. You can’t hear much. Music from the party outside your door, thudding base, and Kurloz’s heavy, steady breathing. “…it’s like you’re what happens when… you know… when you’re 14 and you think goth kids are so cool and… like I feel that way about you now, you know? I’m not making a whole lot of sense, sorry… I’m pretty… pretty out of it…”

Kurloz chuckles softly. “Yeah.”

“I’m like… damn. Sorry, bro.” You hiccup as he squeezes your cocks together. You can feel something slick and sticky dripping between you. Precum, you assume, because you certainly haven’t hit orgasm yet. “I just… I feel like-”

The door abruptly opens and you immediately sit up and look around. Kurloz merely lifts his head to stare at the intruders, which turn out to be Cronus and Kankri, who looks out of it. You watch Kurloz’s face, he just grins widely and raises his eyebrows in a sort of sorry dude room’s occupied way. You can’t help but notice that he makes absolutely no move to cover the fact that he’s got his dick out.

Cronus jogs across the room and slaps Kurloz a rousing highfive. You laugh, waving goofily at Kankri, who is covering his face. The guy’s dickphobic or something. You wonder why. You can hear them stumble into the bathroom, the door snapping shut.

“Cockblockers.” You grunt, closing your eyes again and flopping back down onto the pillow mound. Kurloz resumes his drawn-out touching, up and down, you leak into his hand and you assume he’s doing the same.

“They’re fine.” He whispers to you. “Just lookin’ to get their motherfuckin’ freak on, brother.”

“I love your voice.”

To your disappointment, he falls quiet again, but leans forward to kiss your jaw. Then he sits up and starts again.

You wonder if he only talks to you. The thought makes your heart beat in a strange way. I’m not gay, you remind yourself, and you loll your head back against the pillows with a soft sigh. Your toes curl, you take a breath. You can’t pretend there’s a girl now. That’s definitely a cock pressing sweetly against yours, and you open your eyes to look down at it.

Kurloz is watching your face. You close your eyes and arch your hips again. Your fingers resume their gentle touching of his hand, and, as an afterthought, you attempt to wrap your hand around the both of you. You can’t quite fit as well as Kurloz can, but you assist, providing a little stimulation from the other side with your right hand while your left idly teases at your chest.

“This is good.” You breathe, “Feels really awesome.”

“Mhm…” He replies, eloquent as ever. After a moment he begins to go faster, stroking you both. You can hear the noise it makes, the little wet slippery noises. Your hand is slimy feeling with precum and you don’t really mind, because it makes it go smoother.

“Yeah,” You urge him, “More of that… faster, man…”

You try to keep pace with him but it’s hard. You find that your limbs are weakening steadily, and you arch your hips and back off the bed somewhat as your orgasm draws on. You tense, thighs shivering unsteadily and you grit your teeth.

To your surprise he comes first. Your eyes snap open to watch as thick, viscous cum drools from his cock, and he doesn’t make a sound save to inhale sharply, his head leaned back. You buck against his spent cock, groaning, and he squeezes you. A gentleman, you realize, as he’s continuing to stroke you to climax without even a slight show of discomfort.

You don’t make him wait long. After a mere moment you clamp your free hand over your mouth to stifle the noise as you release. He has a significantly larger amount of cum than you do, you notice, and you realize that it’s probably because he doesn’t spent every day jerking it in the shower like a tard.

This thought makes you feel somewhat honored to know that he saved it for you.

“…dang.” You exhale. “Fucking. Awesome.”

“Yeah.”

“…got a tissue?”

You can hear what you’re positive is Kankri groaning from the room over. You wonder if he and Cronus are getting it on. Probably. They’re friskier than you would have ever thought.

Kurloz tosses a box of them at you. He has them stashed under his bed, which makes you reconsider your jerking off theory.

“How blazed do you think everybody got while we were busy?” You ask him, tidying yourself up with a couple of Kleenex and scootching away from him, feeling sticky and soiled.

He draws his finger across his throat and makes a strangled noise.

“That bad, huh?”

“Potent stuff.” He reminds you, shrugging, as he wipes himself clean and tosses the tissues arbitrarily onto the floor. You do the same.

He’s right. Everybody’s stoned into silence by the time you settle back down into the circle. As cool as could be, Kurloz finds the piece and lighter and smokes up again, apparently some of the effect having worn off while you were getting busy. That’s okay with you.

You settle at his side and take the bowl back.

“…wait, yo, when did y’all get back?” Meenah drawls from Aranea’s lap. “You guys were gone a crazy long time.”

“…twenty minutes, honey.” Aranea coos, patting her head.

“Oh… well, sure seemed a hell of a lot longer. Tunabro, you gonna pass that over?”

Twenty minutes, huh? You look up at Kurloz. He grins down at you and shrugs. “Could have been longer.” You mention, passing it over to Meenah. He nods, smirking, and wraps an arm around you. Yeah. Definitely could have been, brother.


End file.
